Gambling
by Spirock
Summary: *Chapter 3 Up only 1 more to go!* He's not just gambling with his life this time. Written for Prompt #144 - Gambling on Numb3rs100 livejournal community.
1. Colby

_**Written for Prompt #144 - Gambling on Numb3rs100 livejournal community.**_  
**Title**: Gambling (Colby POV)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Colby, Charlie, OFC  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: He's not just gambling with his life this time  
**Word Count**: 300  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Notes**: Part 1 of 4.  
Next will be what happened in Charlies POV, then Don's POV. The last will be what happens after the shootout.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone from Numb3rs. If I did, Colby would have a bigger role.

-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-

_  
This isn't good. Idiots got a gun to Charlie's head, and if I don't think fast he's gonna shoot_. A rush of thoughts run through Colby's head as he talks to the man in front of him, the man who at any moment could end the professor's life.

"Carson, think about this for a moment. There is nothing to gain by shooting Professor Eppes." Colby speaks calmly, trying not to spook him.

"Go to Hell Fed. This genius is tha reason you guys caught me, he's gotta pay!"

_Okay, talking is so not helping the situation! Let's see… SWAT at both entrances, windows are covered so snipers aren't gonna help, and Don's not gonna chance heat signatures with his brother's life at stake. Great!_ Colby glances at Charlie sitting on the ground, gun pointed in his face.

_Gotta get him away from Charlie. Well, Megan did mention Carson's got and inferiority complex._ Colby hopes he's making the right choice. _Not gambling with just my life this time._

"Come'on Carson, you've seen the movies. Things never end well for the idiot that shots the hostage. All they end up doing is getting themselves killed!"

"Don't call me an idiot!!" Carson roars, turning his gun on Colby.

Bang Bang

"COLBY!"

He's on the ground, SWAT's busting through both the doors. Carson's dead eyes are staring straight at him.

_Shit that hurts. _ Colby closes his eyes in pain as he turns onto his back.

Someone's above him, he can hear his name being called. _David?_

"Colb..Stay..me part..ner"

"Charlie?" he whispers hoarsely. _Damn why.. why can't I breath?_

"Colby..Char…fine. Hear…?" Colby turns toward the new voice.

_Huh? What are the saying?_

"Wha?"

"Charlie's fine Colby, you did good." His boss tells him slowly.

_Charlie's safe… _Were Colby's last thoughts as he slipped into darkness.

**  
-**NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-

**TBC**

**Button to the Lower Left Of the Screen Plz**


	2. Charlie

_**Written for Prompt #144 - Gambling on Numb3rs100 livejournal community.**_  
**Title**: Gambling (Charlie POV)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Colby, Charlie, OFC  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: He's not just gambling with his life this time  
**Word Count**: 300  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Notes**: Part 2 of 4.  
Next will be what happened in Don's POV. The last will be what happens after the shootout.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone from Numb3rs. If I did, Colby would have a bigger role.

*Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I changed my major this past semester and it has taken a while to adjust. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. My goal is to finish editing and posting the last 2 chapters by the end of the year.

-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-

_This is crazy! A low life drug dealer, James Carson, kills an undercover Police officer. He then evads the FBI for 5 days before I tracked him down with my pattern analysis. Now the guy's got a gun to my head! _Charlie thoughts were going crazy.

Looking to his left he can see Colby, his gun trained on Carson, talking to the man.

"Carson, think about this a moment. There is nothing to gain by shooting Professor Eppes." Colby's calm voice carried through the room.

_Right, that's right. Don't shot me. _Charlie nearly screams at his captor.

"Go to Hell Fed. This genius is tha reason you guys caught me, he's gotta pay!" Carson yells at Colby.

Colby stares at Carson, and Charlie prays he has an idea on how to get them out of here.

Charlie looks at Colby as he starts to speak.

"Come'on Carson, you've seen the movies. Things never end well for the idiot that shoots the hostage." _What! Colby don't antagonize the guy with the gun!_

"All they end up doing is getting themselves killed!" Colby continues.

Charlie barley has time to blink before Carson screams "Don't call me an idiot!!"

*Bang* *Bang*

Charlie quickly ducks down. A few seconds later he looks up to see Colby lying in a pool of blood a few feet away. _Oh God No! _

"COLBY!" he screams trying to stand, when someone grabs his arm.

"Don! C..Co.." Charlie stammers turning around.

"I know Charlie, helps on the way, but I need you to go outside with Megan okay." Don interrupts him.

_But Colby's hurt?! I need to.._

"It's alright Charlie, come'on" Megan's soothing voice breaks through his thoughts. "Don and David got him. Alright?" Charlie nods his head as he allows Megan to lead him out of the warehouse.

**-**NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-

**TBC - Two more chapters to go!!  
**

**Button to the Lower Left Of the Screen Plz**


	3. Don

_**Written for Prompt #144 - Gambling on Numb3rs100 livejournal community.**_  
**Title**: Gambling (Don POV)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Colby, Charlie, OFC  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: He's not just gambling with his life this time  
**Word Count**: 300  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Notes**: Part 3 of 4.  
Next will be the last chapter on what happens after the shootout.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone from Numb3rs. If I did, Colby would have a bigger role.

-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-

"God Dammit!" Don mutters looking at the building's blueprints with David. _This is all my fault. I should never have let him come with us. _Don looks up in fear as Megan walks toward him.

"I'm sorry Don, we can't find a way in, the snipers can't get a shot..." Megan stops as Colby's voice comes over their coms.

"Carson, think about this a moment. There is nothing to gain by shooting Professor Eppes." Colby's says.

Don turns toward the building, praying that Colby has a plan to save Charlie.

"Go to Hell Fed. This genius is tha reason you guys caught me, he's gotta pay!" Carson's yell echoes.

Don tenses at Carson's yell. _Damn, what the hell is going on in there!_

"Come'on Carson, you've seen the movies. Things never end well for the idiot that shoots the hostage."

_What the hell! _Don screams in his head glancing at Megan and David.

"All they end up doing is getting themselves killed!" Colby continues.

"Crap" Don yells as he signals SWAT to prepare to enter.

"Don't call me an idiot!!" Carson Screams!

*Bang* *Bang*

Don rushes into the building, his blood running cold when he hears Charlie scream. Seeing Charlie half standing, he grabs his arm

"Don! C..Co.." Charlie stammers as he turns toward him.

"I know Charlie, helps on the way, but I need you to go outside with Megan okay." Don interrupts him, his relief at his brother being alive fading as he sees David by his fallen partner.

Running to Colby's side he hears him ask about Charlie.

"Colby, Charlie is fine. Ya hear me?!" Don reassures him.

"Wha?" Colby croaks.

Taking a breath, Don repeats himself slowly.

"Charlie's fine Colby, you did good."

Seconds latter Don's heart nearly stops as Colby loses conciseness.

"MEDIC!" Don yells.

**  
-**NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-NUMB3RS-

**TBC - One more to go!**

**Button to the Lower Left of the Screen plz.  
**


End file.
